1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to a portable electronic device having a built-in stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are designed to be multifunctional. For example, a mobile phone may be provided with the functions of audio communication, capturing photos, playing music and videos, etc.
When a portable electronic device is used to capture photos or playing music, users may want to set down the portable electronic device for self-portrait and etc. However, the bottom surface of a conventional portable electronic device is usually small, thus it is difficult for it to stand on its own. Some portable electronic devices can be stably stood by additional brackets, but fabricating and carrying the brackets can be burdensome.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.